


Day 19 -- Target

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [17]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: One of Bangalore's favorite things to do? Drop targets like flies. But she's gotta be careful because if she drops too many, she'll have the biggest target on her back.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Kudos: 10





	Day 19 -- Target

“Ha, downed a target,” I say through my comms. “I say we get ready to push these suckers.”

“Nice shot, Friend!” Pathfinder says. His voice is a little too loud over the comms. It’s not exactly his volume that was loud but his personality. While I’ve started to like the bucket of bolts more and more, he still didn't know when to tone it down.

“I suggest if we move, it would be now,” Caustic growls at us. The one thing about Caustic is that he always seemed more eager to push a weak squad than anyone I know. More than Octane even. I know the only reason why he’s eager to get going is so that way he can test his new gas formulas on the opposing Legends. Normally, I would do everything I could to stop him from conducting live experiments, but I know that Legends will be respawned so it doesn’t concern as much. 

“Perhaps you did not hear me, Sergeant Williams.” His voice is gruff and filled with annoyance as always.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard ya Doc,” I say to him, hopping off the roof of my sniping point. 

“If we’re lucky, they would have healed already!” Pathfinder exclaims. “What a fun fight that would be!”

I shake my head. Sometimes Path's idea of fun is never ideal in a bloodsport. But, if he can take 'em down—which he usually can—who am I to rebuke him for it? I quickly catch up to my squadmates as we try to push where I downed Wattson. I believe her other squadmates are Revenant and Loba, so I’m mentally preparing myself for that fast pace fight.

When we arrive, I find Loba huddling behind a rock, in the middle of reviving Wattson. Caustic tosses his gas canister at them, and I can see the grin on his face form wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. Loba immediately begins to choke and throws her bracelet to get out. Wattson quickly succumbs to the gas. I let out a small sigh of relief. At least she didn’t have to suffer through it for very long. 

When I look around, I see that Pathfinder has tracked Loba, and I rush over to him as back up. Loba is wailing on him with her staff. His grapple was caught up so there was no easy way for him to get free. Taking out my wingman, I advance on her. A couple shots to the head are all I need to knock her down. “Tango down!”

Path, even though he’s a robot, looks like he’s seeing double. “Nice shots, Bangalore! Loba is quite mean with her staff.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty mean with a lot of things, Buddy.” I help him up off the ground. “But we still have one left.”

Pathfinder nods as he follows me away from a downed Loba. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Caustic kneeling beside her, deploying one of his many gas canisters. No matter how much I disagreed with it all, at least no one is truly dying from it. At least, that’s my hope. 

Looking around, I know there’s still a lone Revenant lurking in the shadows somewhere. Path happily skips around, presumably looking for him. I never understood Path’s technique of just blindly going places in search of enemies, but who was I to stop him?

As we round one of the bigger boulders, I notice a long hand launch out from behind it. Revenant, with his fingers together in a knife-like he so often does, stabs Pathfinder in his monitor. The damage is quick and plenty to take my partner straight out of the game. 

I pull my Hemlock and open fire. With his attention on Path and not me, My first few bursts were solid. They hit his full body and take his shields down in seconds. When Revenant notices that I’m taking the offensive, he decides to do the same right back. Launching at me, he pulls a prowler, trying to get several close body shots on me. I dive out of the way, fumbling for my wingman. Just two shots to the head. That's all I need.  _ Come on now Rev, stop squirming _ . 

When I see my opening, I take aim and land two quick shots. Both right next to each other, Revenant had no idea what was coming, his mechanical body now lifeless in the Canyon sand. 

“Third target down,” I say as I pick myself up off of the ground. “That was the whole squad. Good job team.”

Caustic finally joins me, retrieving Pathfinder’s banner so we can respawn him. “We best be careful, Sergeant. As the newly appointed Kill Leader, I’m almost certain the target will be on  _ your _ back for the rest of the match.”


End file.
